


Cake

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Cake

“Is that supposed to be a cake?” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he regrets them. Two sets of eager eyes become downcast, and slumped shoulders give away the slight hurt the words caused.

Suppressing a sigh, Seto laments that somehow on his birthday he ends up catering to these two regardless of his plans for a quiet day to himself for reading. Reaching out, he steals a bit of icing and tastes it, smiling softly.

“It tastes good, though.”

Amethyst and amber eyes brighten, and Seto decides that maybe his own plans should have been this to begin with.

He still thinks the cake looks a bit demented, though.


End file.
